


LOVE LETTERS

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: AU。





	LOVE LETTERS

Love Letters

*  
致“麻烦”女士：  
到了。信封上是地址。

*  
致“懒鬼”阁下：  
写信这么简单的事需要我教你吗？！还有，不是“女士”，是“小姐”，谢谢！请您下一回在信的正文末尾写上时间和署名可以吗？

不是什么“麻烦”女士的伊塞勒  
1577/05/18

PS.听说东岸夜晚很冷，给你多寄了一条羊毛围巾。

*  
“麻烦”小姐：  
不算冷。围巾太丑，上面那头冒泡的猪是你手织的？

不是“懒鬼”是埃斯蒂尼安  
77.06.03

*  
亲爱的埃斯蒂尼安阁下：  
第一，面对他人的关心就算你不在乎至少也礼节性地说声“谢谢”吧？  
第二，围巾的确是我手织的；  
第三，上面那是莫古力！不是冒泡的猪！  
第四，一个多月才有一封信可以不要让人火大吗？！

真诚期待你回信的伊塞勒  
1577/07/12

*  
女人：  
不懂你在说什么，那明明就是猪。萨雷安不像伊修加德，我可不想从报纸上读到关于你的笑话。

埃斯蒂尼安  
77.08.20

*  
傻瓜先生：  
我刚读到您的“金句良言”时竟然笑出了声，提笔划烂五张信纸之后我决定放弃那种幼稚的争执行为，希望您也能早日明白“珍贵的时间不是用来犯傻”这个道理。  
萨雷安本土和艾欧泽亚其他地方的风景不一样，这儿天气很好，也很安静，希望明天一切顺利。  
祝好  
伊塞勒  
1577/09/27

*  
看到报纸了，效果不错，辛苦了。

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
如果这就是您对我演艺生涯处女秀的所有评价，那我还真是高估了您的措辞能力。没有希望您写得情真意厚洋洋洒洒，麻烦下次信中超过三行以免纸张浪费。  
剧团反响很不错，我可能在新年前后都没多少时间写信了。  
前几天东岸的事情怎么样了？

伊塞勒  
1577/11/19

*  
著名女演员伊塞勒女士：  
针对上一次你所说的浪费信纸情况  
我  
决定把  
每个字都  
写大一点。

埃斯蒂尼安  
12.25

PS.我没事。

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
可以不要把时间浪费在闹脾气上吗？  
你已经是个成年很久的人了……需要我提醒你，你还比我大八岁的事实吗？还有，酸味冲破你的信封熏满整个信箱了，这段时间我都不想再去打开，以免被酸到吃不下饭。  
剧团的成功不是我一个人的功劳，大家都在努力，从演员到幕后，每个人都付出了时间与汗水，这些都不是能被某个人独占的东西——我记得这句话是你曾经说过的，这时候怎么忘记了？  
我们接下来有巡演，如果去东岸附近我会来探望你的。

伊塞勒  
1578/01/15

PS.萨雷安的烤饼很好吃，阿尔菲诺阁下建议我多带一些走。  
PPS.阿尔菲诺阁下是我在萨雷安认识的一名朋友，他很年轻，但是非常有作为，相信不久后的将来他会是世界上最出色的编剧。  
PPPS.我学会了萨雷安的一些食物的做法。

*  
新地址附上。  
离东岸远一点。  
不用提醒我年纪的事，在我这儿你还是那个躲在舞台阴影里手忙脚乱的小丫头呢。

埃斯蒂尼安  
3.09

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
不好意思，根据我个人可靠的回忆，那个时候我才初学舞蹈，不熟练是正常的事……很难理解的是某些人擅闯教会学校就算了，还自以为非常光荣地偷看女孩子们训练长达半年……  
真奇怪我那时为什么会把那枚胸针一直带在身上，大概是对某位辛苦打工几个月赚钱的男孩保留的尊敬吧。  
谢谢你的提醒，我们的行程里没有往回折的选项。

伊塞勒  
1578/05/01

*  
某位趾高气扬的小小姐：  
有谁规定街区小混混不能进入开放的校园观光吗？是你们尊敬的校长还是我们的国王陛下？  
以及，我那时是看你哭得伤心才大发善心去给你买礼物的，早知道那玩意儿让我吃了几个月煤灰我才不买呢。  
顺便，今年的生日礼物给你寄过来了，到时候可别数落我说我没送。

心地善良的前街区“混混王”埃斯蒂尼安  
6.28

*  
埃斯蒂尼安少校阁下：  
祝贺晋升。  
往诗集里放三色堇这招又是谁教你的？  
不过谢谢，我很喜欢。  
看起来一切都在好转，干脆送你一份晋升礼和生日礼物好了。温柔对待她哦。

伊塞勒  
1578/08/10

*  
伊塞勒：  
十二神在上，我宁可你送我十条织满会飞的猪的围巾也不想养猫！她就跟你一样烦人！每天在我最困顿的时候又抓又挠真是帮了大忙了！  
本来打算寄回来给你，但某位爱心泛滥猫狗不拒的家伙强烈反对，我干脆丢给他了。清静的夜晚真是宇宙间最美好的事！

埃斯蒂尼安  
9.24

（追加信件）  
算了，她每天都坚持不懈跑回来霸占我的床，只能自己养了。  
下不为例。  
你们剧团怎么了？

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
很高兴看到你和爱莲娜相处这么融洽。  
剧团没有任何问题，只是大家各自决定了未来发展的方向罢了……父亲曾说有聚必有散，我明白这个道理，但要与相处这么久的朋友们分别，还是感到非常难过。  
你还记得我曾经向你提起过的那名年轻有为的编剧阿尔菲诺阁下吗？他的公司打算签下我，说实话，那很诱人，我也许能借此实现梦想……  
可一旦签约，我就会离开伊修加德……萨雷安离这儿是不是太远了？我真的该去吗？

伊塞勒  
1578/12/25

*  
伊塞勒：  
这种事你为什么还要问我？  
成为大明星不是你的愿望吗？  
单单因为萨雷安离伊修加德太远就放弃这种机会的人绝对是傻子一个，而且傻得无可救药。  
别忘了我们的比赛还在继续，现在我仍旧领先。  
就这样过一辈子，和成为更好的自己，还需要旁人去决定？  
不管你是舞台后的替补还是舞台上的明星，你只是你自己；畏惧悬崖而收拢羽翼，那到死都不可能完成飞翔。  
别折了自己心中的长枪。  
我相信你会做出自己的抉择。

埃斯蒂尼安  
79.1.29

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
你说得没错，我不该在这种事情上犹豫不决……  
看着吧，落后这么久，我要奋起直追了，别太惊讶哦！

伊塞勒  
1579/03/04

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
初次参演电影女主角，接下来我可能会更忙碌了……  
附上一部分台词摘抄。  
总觉得这个女主角性格上很像你，我可是忍住不笑场啊！

伊塞勒  
06/06

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
知道你没时间去看，送你两张电影票留作纪念吧。  
下一部新电影上映的时候你应该也回来了？  
或者，在你回来前告诉我一声？

伊塞勒  
11/17

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
如果联军撤退更换地址，务必通知我。  
还有，我可不想看到一个缺胳膊少腿的未婚夫。

伊塞勒  
1580/04/26

*  
伊塞勒：  
新地址附后。  
但不知道什么时候又会变。  
帝国那伙混蛋最近很气焰十足啊，希望第一道防线的乌尔达哈能撑得稍微久一点。

埃斯蒂尼安  
6.31

以及，缺胳膊少腿我也是你挑的，不退。

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
爱莲娜已经到我这儿了，但我档期太忙没办法照顾好她，阿尔菲诺很喜欢她，我就暂时委托他帮忙养一段时间。  
电台里的消息可不大好，萨雷安已经撤回了大批侨民，连海外殖民地都放弃了三分之二……  
无论怎么样，相信最后都是好结果。  
但愿你回来时我已经不那么忙了。

伊塞勒  
10/19

*  
伊塞勒：  
战况吃紧，不用给我写信了，没时间看。

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
我拿到最佳女主角的奖项了，照片在信封里。

伊塞勒  
1581/02/18

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
今年又拿到了奖项。照片附后。

伊塞勒  
1582/01/20

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
今年成了颁奖嘉宾，老实说，把奖杯颁给别人时，心里的成就感比自己拿奖更大。

伊塞勒  
1583/02/19

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
我听说帝国这次被打退了一大半的兵力，真的吗？  
萨雷安政府似乎要参战援助我们了……  
给我回信吧。

伊塞勒  
1585/07/26

***  
萨雷安国家邮政信件退回通知：  
退回原因：  
收信人不存在。  
***

*  
埃斯蒂尼安：  
我一个人跑了这么多年，已经把你远远甩在后面了。  
不过跑得太快，我也累了……我决定来找你，看看你究竟在哪个地方偷懒……  
然后我们可以重新开始比赛……这回我要抓住你，不准你丢下我先跑！绝对不准了！

伊塞勒  
1640/12/25  
绝笔

 

【END】


End file.
